Because That's How I Roll
by Avadrea
Summary: Sesshoumaru is anti-social, arrogant, moody, and a complete nerd. How a set of dice and a monster manual can help you find true love. updates every Tuesday. Some chapters shorter than others.
1. The Most Obsence Book Ever Written

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Most Obscene Book Ever Written<strong>

"Hey Kags, you want a soda?" Inuyasha called from the kitchen as his best friend made herself comfortable on the couch. Quickly he went over his mental check list. Soda? Check. Chips? Check. Pizza? Dad would order it later. A collection of action movies packed with gratuitous violence, blood, and mayhem? Check. Yep, he had everything he needed for their weekly movie night.

When he returned to the living room, cold cans of soda in his hands, he froze and his jaw fell open. Perched on the couch, Kagome was flipping through the most obscene book ever written. Her eyes were locked on the pages in morbid fascination.

"It's not mine!" He hurried over to snatch the book from her hands. "It's Sesshoumaru's."

Kagome blinked up at him in shock as Inuyasha tossed the offending volume across the room. "You know what a creepy nerd he is." He scoffed as he plopped down beside her. "He's really into some weird stuff."

Tilting her head Kagome let her eyes wander towards the forlorn book discarded on the floor. "Your brother plays Dungeons and Dragons?"

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Dungeon<p>

Received: 1/27/11

Source: IDDN

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Eric


	2. Abandon Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandon Hope<strong>

Swallowing a snarl, Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around the pages of his Player's Handbook and held it up, shielding his face from the girl standing at the foot of his bed waiting for him to "notice" her. Why couldn't people seem to understand he wanted to be left alone? The signs on his door _literally_ spelled out his desire in bold text font: "Go Away" "No Entry" and "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here". What did he have to do for some peace and quiet? Dig a moat?

Finally he released an annoyed sigh when it became apparent his idiotic half-brother's friend was not going away. He glared over the edge of the book at her. His glower was met with a warm, sweet smile and shy blue eyes. "Blue like the summer sky, so tender and soulful." The thought slipped into his traitorous mind before he could squelch it. This was his brother's little friend. She put up with the obnoxious one's company which meant she had to be a complete simpleton, unworthy of even his basest of regards.

He didn't speak a single word, instead choosing to force a withering distaste into his gaze as he waited in silence for her to conclude whatever foolish business she had. Shifting from one foot to another with an _almost_ endearing impishness she blushed and slowly held out a tiny hand. Held almost reverently was his forgotten Dungeon Master's Guide.

"You left this downstairs."

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Moat<p>

Recived: 1/27/11

Source: IDDN

New A/N: Finally betaed thanks to my two lovely betas Eric and Luna.


	3. Siren's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Siren's Son<strong>

The scent was like a siren's song luring him down from his den. The sweet, rich aroma was undeniable and he surrendered to its delectable temptation. Following his nose down the stairs and into the kitchen he allowed a predatory smirk to play about his lips as he spied his prey.

"Oi bastard! Those ain't for you! " Sesshoumaru felt his body go tense and he snarled at the grating sound of his brother's voice. "Kag's baked those for _**me**_, not your sorry ass!"

Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers, resisting the urge to spin around and throttle his brother within an inch of his pathetic life. How dare he talk to him like that! And how dare that woman not make _**him**_ brownies! Wasn't he deserving of the delicious savory morsels?

"Inuyasha, just go sit down and watch your damn movie!" Kagome stormed into the kitchen in a huff apparently as annoyed with Inuyasha's loud blustering as Sesshoumaru was. The hanyou obeyed grudgingly and trudged off growling under his breath.

Alone in the kitchen the young woman turned to smile up at him. "Would you like a brownie Sesshoumaru?"

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Brownies<p>

Recived: 1/27/11

Source: IDDN

New A/N: Finally betaed thanks to my two lovely betas Eric and Luna.


	4. The Enemy's Lair

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Enemy's Lair<strong>

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest with a soft huff. His normally gruff mood had turned slowly to completely grumpy as the night had worn on. Not even heavy doses of violence, Mountain Dew, and potato chip covered brownies had been able to mollify him. Something funny was going on and he didn't like it.

Sneaking a glance at the girl curled up on the coach beside him he huffed again, feeling his aggravation building like a stone in his chest. Everything had just been completely off. Even Kagome was acting weird. Taking Sesshoumaru's side? Had she lost her mind? Someone must have put something in her brownie because that just wasn't natural.

And then there was the bastard's odd behavior, not that he ever bothered acting normal. But lately it had been completely bizarre. Why couldn't he have stayed the arrogant, antisocial recluse? Why did he have to come out and bug _**his**_ Kagome?

A soft snarl escaped his throat at the memory of his brother's sneer of triumph when he had been ousted from the kitchen by his own best friend. His dog ears flattened against his skull when the woman beside him looked up, startled by the sound. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing." Everything was wrong. He wasn't as much of an idiot as his brother thought. He noticed things, damn it. And he didn't like what he was seeing. It wasn't right, not at all. It was against the very laws of the universe and he wouldn't let it happen. "Are there any brownies left?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Yasha. I let Sesshoumaru take the last of them up to his room."

Inuyasha tilted his head back to glare up at the ceiling. Above him was the enemy, most likely plotting his downfall over a plate of _**his**_ brownies. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>AN: Finally betaed thanks to my lovely betas Eric and Luna

Prompt: Funny

Recived: 1/27/11

Source: IDDN


	5. Full Of Sound And Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Of Sound And Fury<strong>

Sesshoumaru Tashio, keeper of the dice, lord of the Monster Manual, and all knowing Dungeon Master was **_not_ **happy. Of course the reasonable part of his mind scolded him for such strong reactions. After all he had no right to feel displeased nor did he have any logical reason for his angst.

The instinctual side of him was in complete disagreement, however, and claimed it had ample reason for its outrage. That baser part of his nature had been an absolute pain as of late, its attention straying to things it had no business pursuing. The worst part was that it was completely unrepentant. At every turn Sesshoumaru found himself '_**daydreaming**_' of all things. And then there was the focus of his distracting thoughts.

His golden eyes narrowed as he glared at the source of his recent frustrations. She lay wrapped in the gentle embrace of slumber, blissfully unaware of the demon looming above her. Obnoxiously thick black hair fell in cascading waves across her soft cheek as if mocking him, reminding him that he would never allow himself the feel those shimmering tresses. Her full pink lips where slightly parted, innocent and inviting as if waiting for a lover's caress. Every fiber of him howled to lean in and claim them.

Sesshoumaru growled softly, his hands forming into tense fists at his thighs. There she was, sweet, soft, asleep… and with her head resting on his _**brother's**_ shoulder. The idiot sat sprawled at her side, his head tilted back at an uncomfortable angle against the back of the couch, jaw hanging open. A deep rumbling snore escaped his throat as he too was lost to the world. The half breed look happy even in his sleep. Sesshoumaru wanted to destroy something.

Turning with a furious snarl he glared at the older man who had mistakenly chosen that moment to step out of the kitchen. His father paused and regarded him over the cup of coffee that still hovered before his lips, a silver brow climbing at the look of barely contained fury on his older son's face. "THIS is unacceptable!" The youth spat, his fists trembling down at his sides. "I demand that you do something about this… dishonorable display."

Toga could not contain the mirth that tugged at his lips and was thankful to all the kami that he still held his mug up to his mouth, the fragile container hiding his grin. The poor boy had it bad, a thought that delighted his sire. He always liked Kagome and now the chances of her becoming his daughter had just doubled. "It's only six in the morning, Sesshoumaru. I don't see why they can't sleep a bit longer. I rather like the peaceful quiet. You know how grumpy Inuyasha is when he first wakes up."

If looks could kill, Toga would have died, reincarnated, and died again in quick secession. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stormed off. Moments later his father heard the loud slamming of the door to his son's 'lair' and he finally allowed the barely suppressed smile to break across his face.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Happy<p>

Recived: 1/27/11

Source: IDDN

New A/N: Finally betaed thanks to my two lovely betas Eric and Luna.


	6. Entering The Wolf's Den

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Entering The Wolf's Den<strong>

At the cheerful chime of the store's bell, Kouga absently glanced up from his comic book to give a halfhearted greeting to the new customer. It took exactly three and a half seconds for the least distracted part of his brain to register what he had seen and let out a loud wolfish howl to get the rest of his mind to pay attention. His head snapped back up to stare in awe at the legendary occurrence that was happening right before his very eyes. There was a woman in the comic book store.

The young woman walked past the counter, oblivious to his wide-eyed stare. She didn't notice him lean out over the top of the counter so he could continue to watch her as she wandered deeper into a place few women had dared to tread. She was just as unaware of the many male heads that popped up to look at her from over comic books racks like a collection of nerdy gophers. Every set of eyes followed her as she wandered through the maze of source books and collectable anime figures. A collective sigh of longing filled the store when she smiled in delight at the nerdabilia around her.

Kouga had to struggle to keep his tongue from lolling out of his mouth as he stared at her like a hungry wolf gazing at a thick slab of meat. She was cute, she was in _**his **_store, and she was smiling. Vaulting over the counter he dodged around one of his more portly customers and slide to a stop beside her just as she was looking at a selection of source books. Her teeth lightly worried her full bottom lip in concentration. The okami's attention was captivated by the innocent yet seductive habit, and he failed to stop the small needful whine that escaped his throat as he licked his own lips in appreciation.

The small puppy-like sound caught her attention and the woman turned to him with a giggle. "Oh hello, ummm I'm not in your way am I?" Kouga almost melted right then and there.

"Pretty. Errr I mean… No. No not at all. I'm Kouga, this here is my store." He puffed up his chest with pride. "I couldn't help but notice you. I mean I couldn't help but notice that you looked like you where searching for something. I would be happy to show you around."

The thankful look in her eyes sent his tail wagging so hard it thumbed against the sides of the narrow aisle in an excited rhythm, knocking things off shelves and sending merchandise flying. But he didn't care.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Kouga stared at her as if she were crazy. Mind? His normal customers were usually young men who possessed the social aptitude of a bowl of ramen. He considered himself lucky if half his customers bothered to shower upon surfacing from the bowels of their parent's basements before making their way out into public. Compared to them she was a goddess.

"Of course I don't mind. It is my job after all!" He moved closer to breathe in the pure, clean scent of her hair. She smelled so good! Forget his customers; it would be an insult to even consider comparing her to them.

"Well I'm going to start playing Dungeons and Dragons. Which book do I need?" Her fathomless blue eyes took on a determined glow and Kouga had to swallow to keep from panting.

"Will you marry me and be my woman?"

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Prompt:Search<p>

Recived: 2/04/11

Source: Priestess Skye's Challenge

Word Count: 588

New A/N: Finally betaed thanks to my two lovely betas Eric and Luna.


	7. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that

* * *

><p><strong>Preparation<strong>

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called into the house as she kicked off her shoes at the door. Catching her brother in the hall she mussed up his hair on the way past, earning a half-hearted complaint from the put upon sibling. Bounding up the stairs and into her room she threw herself down on the bed with a giggle, clutching a plastic bag filled with wonders to her chest.

Rolling over on her belly, she carefully dumped her new treasures out on the pink bedspread and smiled as she sifted through them. Kouga-kun had assured her she had everything she would need, including the store's phone number, his cell phone number, his e-mail address, and his facebook "in case she had any questions". It was a good thing, too; Kagome knew she would need every weapon in her newly acquired arsenal for her upcoming confrontation with Sesshoumaru Tashio.

The tall, silver haired inuyoukai would not go down without a fight. This was _his_ territory, and like any dog, he would defend it from any would-be intruders; Kagome fully intended on not only intruding, but moving in completely. There was no avoiding the upcoming battle but she had one advantage: Sesshoumaru was unaware of the looming confrontation. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Even with the element of surprise Kagome knew she couldn't underestimate the nerdy dog. He would recover quickly and most certainly retaliate; the only thing that would keep her from finding herself ousted on her arse was to be completely and utterly prepared.

That's where 'The Book' came in. It would be her most valuable weapon against her stubborn adversary. She would learn everything she could from it; after all, knowledge was power and she would need all the power she could get. Avidly immersing herself in wondrous pages, Kagome began to stitch together her plan of attack.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Stitch<p>

Received: 2/07/11

Source: Priestess Skye's Weekly Challenge (old)

New A/N: Finally betaed thanks to my two lovely betas Eric and Luna


	8. Caught Unawares

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that

* * *

><p><strong>Caught Unawares<strong>

"You succeeded in hitting the Lich King Galgaoriath. Roll for damage."

The dice clattered across the table followed by a triumphant whoop. "Ha! Eat that! Nineteen damage!" Manten got up to do a little dance, "Your mighty undead overlord ain't so feisty now!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he gathered up the dice, shaking them in his hand. "Twenty seven damage, but he's not quite dead yet. He's still somewhat _un_dead."

Manten slouched back down in his chair. "Yeah, well at least he is _**more**_ dead now."

Behind the rigid barrier of his DM screen, Sesshoumaru took in the deflated posture of his victim…er... player, and allowed a sadistic grin to spread across his thin lips. Everything was going according to plan. Soon they would see the folly of daring to brave the dangers of his carefully constructed campaign. They had dared to enter his domain, and soon they would learn the consequences of their folly.

"Miroku you have initiative, what does your monk do? Remember last round you…"

"Can I play?"

All four males froze in shock at the distinctly feminine voice that had intruded on their game, asking a question none had ever expected. Slowly their heads turned in the direction of the doorway to stare at the young woman. The stunned inu had to resist the urge to remove his glasses and clean them, just to be sure that the vision before him was not some trick of the lenses.

Kagome stood on the last step leading down into the basement, fidgeting nervously with the strap of a very stuffed looking yellow backpack. Slowly she shifted from one foot to another as the four men continued to stare at her. Finally shaking himself out of his stupor Sesshoumaru raised a questioning brow slowly. "_**You**_ want to play?"

Kagome nodded, her brilliant blue eye held his, large and hopeful. Suddenly and without warning Sesshoumaru's heart began to do annoying flip-flops in his chest. "Yes please. Can I?"

Before anyone else could react Miroku was on his feet offering his own chair. "We would be honored my lady. Please take my chair. I would be happy to help you make your first character. I'm thinking a tall, voluptuous barbarian, with a chain mail bikini of course."

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>AN: I changed Naraku to Manten in this chapter. I think Naraku was acting to out OC and I plan on using him in later chapters more IC Manten fit this behavior much better.

Prompt: Feisty

Received: 1/27/11

Source: IDDN

New A/N: Finally betaed thanks to my two lovely betas Eric and Luna.


	9. Battle Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Lost<strong>

Leaning back in his 'throne' Sesshoumaru glared at the men seated across the table from him. He was once again severely displeased with his minions; in a matter of moments the witless crew had contributed to his downfall. His once loyal devotees had betrayed him and thanks to their lack of loyalty he had been bested in battle. Yes, for the first time in history Sesshoumaru Tashio had known the bitter taste of defeat.

He watched with growing annoyance as his betrayers fawned over the woman who had not only dared to challenge him, but had actually won. The shock of it all was wearing off leaving only disbelief and anger in its wake. How had such a delicate beauty been the one to best him with such ease?

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as he regarded his newest advisory, Kagome Higourashi. Her soft cheeks where flushed a pretty pink with excitement as she accepted Miroku's chair, settling in with a delighted smile playing on her lips. Her innocent blue eyes glowed with triumph as she exchanged introductions with the traitors who vied for her attention like excited pups. He felt his lip curl in disgust at their desperate antics. He was above such simpering idiocy over a woman.

Yes he was not so easily moved, and to prove it he didn't care at all when Miroku pulled up a seat next to the interloper. Nor did he pay mind when the man started chatting with her cheerfully about the benefits of metal bikini's and how he was certain he could convince the DM that if she would wear on her character should get a +2 defense bonus for sexiness. Sesshoumaru cast the foolish man a glare that could not be interpreted in any other way than "not even if I received severe brain damage and utterly lost my ability to reason". He defiantly wasn't bothered at all when the man leaned in to whisper something in the interloper's ear, and most certainly did not notice how close the other mans lips came to the woman's delicate flesh. And it was completely impossible for him to be jealous at the way the other mans whispered words had turned her cheeks a lovely pink and brought a happy giggle from her lips. After all, there should be no giggling in dungeons and dragons!

Swallowing the strange burning anger that swelled in his chest Sesshoumaru turned his attention down to the fresh character sheet in his hands having a hard time resisting the urge to melt it. She didn't belong here. She wasn't one of them. She was Kagome, his brother's pretty little friend, she belonged at the mall or getting her nails done or… or doing something girly and popular. She defiantly didn't belong in a dimly lit basement with a bunch of men who smelled like fritos, simpering pathetically for her attention. A girl like her was not meant to sit around a table rolling dice and arguing the buttered cat paradox. It was unacceptable, unbelievable, unexplainable, and any other number of uns.

It was his duty to all geekdome to kick her out on her lusciously round behind and send her on her way back to the world of light and jocks. It was for her own good after all, not to mention the best thing to ensure the continued stability of his sanity. The girl's presence had always been a supreme disturbance to his senses. He couldn't stand being in the same room with her for long periods of time. There was something annoyingly distracting about her warm pure scent. And the way her light sweet laughter always left him breathless and dizzy was absolutely aggravating. Not the least problematic was that just the sight of her lips left him with a hungry feeling in the pit of his stomach that was thoroughly exasperating.

His control was legendary. His stoic perfection was infallible, except when she was around. She sent his orderly world into pure chaos without trying. Hell the woman never even seemed to notice. It was absolutely necessary that he be rid of her before he started having those 'symptoms' that her proximity always seemed to cause. And yet she had made such a proper thing impossible. She had come prepared to do battle with him. This was not some careless unplanned wandering on her part. She had struck swiftly and tactically, using the element of surprise she had caught him unawares and before he had come to realize what had happened she was already well entrenched among his lackeys. Oh yes she might look innocent but there was a small gleam of evil in her eyes. A gleam that had sent a jolt of something very inappropriate threw his body.

She had planned not just to invade the sanctity of his group but from the looks of things she intended to stay. He was certain she could not claim soul responsibility in her conquest. She had to have found herself an alley, for someone had equipped her well with everything she would need for a long gaming session. Before her lay a little yellow dice bag that bulged with its contents giving him the sinking feeling that she had dice with all the proper number of sides. All the right books and supplements that she might need where stacked at her side though they were fresh and newly bought he could already see small bookmark tabs tucked between the pages, they were not just for show, those volumes had been read. She even had a bag filled with an assortment of snacks and drinks, enough to not only last the evening but to share. He was certain that their purpose might have been added bribery in case she could not secure the treachery of his minions without them. Then there was the coup de gras', her character sheet. It was perfect in every way. He had pored over the simple document, searching for any mistake or flaw that he could use as an excuse to reject it. In the end he had to admit to failure. Damn it! How did she know that he was running a level 5 campaign?

Casting the woman a measuring look he passed the sheet back to her with a grudging mutter. "Welcome to the party."

Despite his snide tone he still received a sweetly delighted smile that sent a sickening flutter threw his stomach and for a moment he couldn't catch his breath. Damn her, she was doing 'it' to him again, whatever 'it' was. Straightening his back he ignored the way his pulse quickened when her hand almost touched his as she took her character sheet from his grasp. Snatching his hand away he absently rubbed his wrist against his jaw as he glared at her.

Finally, getting his heart rate back under control, Sesshoumaru sneered at her. The girl was good. No she was more than good, she was diabolical. But then, so was he and this was war.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this update is long in coming. Life got complicated for a few years and I abandoned writing all together. I am trying to be back into it and I hope to have some regular updates for a while.


	10. Unpleasant Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Unpleasant Introduction<strong>

The first thing he tried to do was melt her with acid. It was a sound and reasonable plan, after all most things did not survive the unpleasant introduction to the corrosive substance. The trap was sprung, the attack made, the dice where rolled, and Kagome's paladin… survived. Against all odds the newly born hero dodge the brunt of the attack walking away from certain death with little more than a few small burns, almost all of her hit points still intact.

"I thought I was a gonner!" Kagome sighed in relief as she leaned back in her chair unaware of the annoyance gleaming in the golden eyes of her attempted killer. Pouting she wagged an accusing finger at the inu's nose. "I think you where actually trying to kill me Sesshoumaru!"

"Um Kagome." Manten put his hand on the girl's shoulder gently pulling her a safe distance away from the glowering man. "He's the DM. It's his job to try and kill us."

Kagome blinked turning her eyes to regard Sesshoumaru with dawning realization. "Oh. Wow. Then Sesshoumaru must be a really bad DM."

The pencil in Sesshoumaru's hand never had a chance.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

><p>AN: Still trying to update at last once a week.


	11. Pretty (Annoying) In Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty (Annoying) In Pink<strong>

Slowly his long fingers tapped against the hard surface of the table, ticking out an impatient rhythm with his claws. The soft sound was like a series of thunderclaps in the strained silence of the room. Not a single member of the party dared disturb him as Sesshoumaru glared with growing aggression at his new nemeses.

Why was it that such small things where always so much trouble. Like the miko it was allied with, it was tiny, almost minuscule and yet it was just as full of rebellious spirit. At every turn it defied him, mocking him with its disobedience. It sat before him seeming to glow with pride as once again it thwarted his attempts to exert his once unquestioned dominance. It was small, sparkling, and worst of all, pink.

Sesshumaru bared a single fang in threat at the small object as he continued to glower at it, attempting to melt the steadfast opponent into a puddle of goo with nothing more than pure hatred. Kagome's 20 sided die remained defiantly pink.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

><p>Prompt:Pink<p>

Recived: 2/27/11

Source: Priestess Skye's Think Pink Challenge

A/N: I know its short but I wanted to focus completly on the pink. Sometimes short and to the point is best.

Also the pink die is a sneaky referance to the Shikon Jewel. *wink wink*


	12. WAFFELS HO!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: WAFFELS HO!<strong>

Sesshoumaru had to admit that, despite having his game invaded, his dominance challenged by a slip of a girl, and being handed bitter defeat for the first time in anyone's memory, he was… satisfied. The evening's session had been one of the most enjoyable adventures he had run. Even if he had completely failed to kill off Kagome's troublesome paladin and thus rid himself of the unwanted player.

For the first time the party of "honorable" adventures had accomplished their goal without anyone dying, getting severely maimed, or (even with Miroku's best attempts) impregnated. Yes Sesshoumaru was relatively pleased.

"WAFFLES!" Miroku shouted in triumphant as he packed up his supplies.

"WAFFLES!" echoed Manten with a growing grin on his shark like face.

"WAFFLES HO!" bellowed Naraku point towards the stairs before the three players marched up them as if going to storm a castle.

Kagome blinked in confusion as she watched them go before turning her curious gaze towards him. Shrugging slightly he placed one of her wayward pink dice in her hand. "They did well so they get waffles. Come I will walk you home

_~to be continued~_

* * *

><p>Geekdome Referance:<p>

Waffles: The Gamers Dorkness Rising (again)

Prompt: Honorable

Recived: 9/14/10

Source: IDDN (old)


End file.
